Languages
Many languages are spoken in the World of Shaston. These languages have many different origins and are spoken by different groups of people. They can generally be divided into common languages (or standard languages), uncommon languages (or exotic languages), and rare languages. In the World of Shaston, many of these languages sound or appear when written similar to real-world languages or languages from other fantasy worlds. Common Languages Common languages are heard throughout the World of Shaston. Although some are spoken by only a specific race or races, these races are common enough that the language can be found fairly easily, and is readily available to be learned by those who desire to. Common Common is, unsurprisingly, the most common language in the World of Shaston. Although technically developed by the humans, Common is now spoken by most sentient creatures as a universal form of communication. Common sounds and appears similar to real-world English. Dwarvish Dwarvish is the language of the dwarves. It is a rough and angry-sounding language, reflecting the stereotypical nature of the dwarves. It is primarily only spoken by them, although forms of it is used by giants, ogres, and gnolls. It is also occasionally used as a trade language, particularly among smiths and miners. Dwarvish sounds similar to real-world German. Elvish Elvish is the language of the elves. It is a beautiful and elegant language that emphasizes the elves' connection with nature and grace. Many throughout the world speak Elvish, if only to trade with the elves or to study magic, as many magic tomes are written in it. Elvish sounds similar to real-world French. Gnomish Gnomish is spoken by the gnomes. It is a soft language, containing aspects of a variety of other languages. Very few speak it other than the gnomes, and even they usually only use it when in their own communities. Gnomish's written appearance is a series of natural symbols representing letters or sounds. Gobbledegook Gobbledegook or simply goblin is the language of goblins. It is a very guttural language, though it is often spoken at a high pitch, resulting in a sound that is bizarre for most other races. Those that learn Gobbledegook usually only do so for fun or to communicate with goblins specifically, as the language does not have much use elsewhere. Gobbledegook sounds similar to the language of the same name from the [https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Harry_Potter_(book_series) Harry Potter] series. Halfling Halfling is the language of the halflings. It is very similar to Common, although distinct enough to be its own language. Those who hear Halfling usually describe it as a "lighthearted" and "fun" language. Many songs and stories are written in Halfling, and as such many artists and the like learn it in order to read these pieces and write their own. Orcish Orcish or simply orc is the language of the orcs. It is an extremely rough and deep language, preventing many other races from even understanding something was said at all. Only a well-trained ear can pick up its words, and very rarely can a non-orcish tongue say them. Signing Signing or Gestures is a form of communication available to creature that have trouble speaking or hearing. It is performed by making use of one's hands and facial expressions to execute specific gestures and movements that represent letters, words, or expressions, rather than by vocalizing or writing. Generally, the words given by Signing are comparable to Common. Sign Language is similar in appearance to American Sign Language. Uncommon Languages Uncommon languages are spoken by creatures that are relatively rare to the World of Shaston. Perhaps they originate from another plane of existence or the language is not often used among ordinary people. Abyssal, Celestial, & Infernal Abyssal, Celestial, and Infernal are the languages of demons, celestials, and devils, respectively. Because of the inherent connections between these races, these languages are very similar in structure and wording, with the only noticeable differences being pronunciation and sound. Abyssal and Infernal sound inherently dark and evil, often described as harsh growls, chanting, or high-pitched hissing by other races. Celestial, conversely, sounds similar to singing, and is said to be able to lift one's spirits just by being spoken in their presence. These languages sound similar to real-world Latin and Hebrew. Abyssal's and Infernal's written appearance is similar to Daedric from The Elder Scrolls series. Celestial's written appearance is similar to Hylian in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Draconic Draconic is the language of the dragons and the dragonborn. When spoken in ordinary circumstances, it sounds fairly similar to Common, albeit with its own distinct words and grammar. However, many say that words spoken by dragons and their kin in combat come out as shouts and screams rather than distinct words. It is said that such shouts release a kind of power from the Draconic words, although it is unknown for certain if this is true or what it means. Draconic sounds and appears similar to Dovahzul from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Deep Speech Deep Speech is the language of aberrations. It is most commonly spoken by illithids and beholders, although most aberrations speak it. Those who do not speak it describe it as a series of incomprehensible noises and sounds, and say that hearing it simultaneously makes them very uncomfortable and very focused. Deep Speech is written in sets of four seemingly innocuous parallel lines, which only other aberrations can read without the aid of magic. Primordial Primordial is the language of the elementals. There are four dialects of primordial: Aquan for water elementals, Auran for air, Ignan for fire, and Terran for earth. Some other creatures speak Primordial as well, such as tortles with Aquan and aarakocra with Auran. In general, Primordial sounds similar to the natural sound a given element makes; so Ignan may sound like flickering fire, while Terran may sound like shifting stones. Sylvan Sylvan is spoken by various fey creatures. It sounds very similar to Elvish, and may in fact be its ancestor language, as elves derive their heritage through the fey. Undercommon Undercommon is a fairly rare language, spoken mostly by drow, duergar, and svirfneblin in the Underdark. It is also occasionally spoken by other races who wish to do trade with these races. Rare Languages The World of Shaston is home to a handful of unique languages, with properties or origins distinct from the other more common ones. Archaic Archaic, also known as Old Speech, Elder Speech, Elder Tongue, or Symbolic, is a language only used by a handful of human tribes throughout Shaston. More for tradition's sake than anything else, the language is often used in rituals, blessings, and curses. The language is written more frequently than it is spoken, as weapons, homes, and other items are often carved with symbols in the language representing a hope for the item or its designated purpose. Fairly unique among the languages in Shaston, Archaic is written in characters rather than letters. Archaic sounds and appears similar to real-world Chinese. Verbatim Verbatim is an exceedingly rare language in the World of Shaston. No known living creatures speak it or can understand it without the aid of magic. Curiously, the language seems to be designed for mental rather than physical (vocal or otherwise) communication. As such, because thoughts do not always translate well into words, many words in Verbatim can have several different meanings, and the meaning given when hearing or reading it may not necessarily be the intended one. It is unknown how Verbatim came to be or what kinds of creatures used it. However, there is some speculation that the Ultimate Spirit may have used it to create the world.